


Just a Bidoof

by PaperDaydream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bibarel, Bidoof - Freeform, Gen, Neglected Pokemon, PC - Freeform, Poetry, Pokemon - Freeform, Poor Bidoof, Sad, poem, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDaydream/pseuds/PaperDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bidoof has a lot of dreams, but he's nobody's first choice for a serious Pokémon. He knows that he will never leave his dusty old PC box. A sad little poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bidoof

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bidoof. And I feel bad for those Pokémon I never used.

I suppose I have no right to believe I can be great.

Just a Bidoof,

Sitting in PC box number 8.

In here, we sit in boredom arranged by level and move bank.

I’ve never lost a battle,

I may not ever faint.

Yet I’ve never won a battle,

I haven’t had the chance.

My trainer caught new Pokémon,

I never got a second glance.

Just a Bidoof, sitting in a box at level three

My trainer never thought to think of things that I could be!

If only I were trained a bit, I’d learn moves strong and new,

I’d be a Bibarel,

And I’d fight with all my strength for you.

A Bibarel I’d be, on level one hundred, perhaps more!

I’d get to see first-hand what that big league has in store.

I’d fight with so much loyalty, bring honor to my team!

…Too bad that’s just the futile hope

Of a dumb old Bidoof’s dream.


End file.
